


I Look to You

by ariannadi



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, Published pre release so don’t @ me two months from now about canon kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: When had the woman in question become something,someoneso dear to him?





	I Look to You

**Author's Note:**

> I DON"T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS LMAOOOOO BUT I WROTE IT, ITS A THING ON THE NET NOW.
> 
> I just couldn't wait till actual canon so I decided fuck it I'm writing ship fuel beforehand. Nothing for the *actual* romance but yknow, the buildup!! So. YEAH.
> 
> I can't wait till July ;;

It had happened in the blink of an eye - which, ironically enough, meant Dimitri hadn't been able to prepare for it.

One moment he was leading his loyal army of Faerghus across the border into Leicester, and the next he was seeing red when one person in particular had fallen to a marksman's surprise arrow.

"Byleth!" he heard Annette scream immediately following the thunderous whizzing and pin of the shot. Dimitri only had a split second to observe the situation before an onslaught of arrows were raining over them - causing all members of the army to scurry behind nearby rocks and trees for shelter.

"I've got her, Annette!" Sylvain shouted to the woman, and Dimitri could make out the limp form of his former professor in the other's arms. That didn't stop the blood in his veins from boiling over, and immediately he turned to the soldiers hidden before him and his followers.

"Cowards! If you're going to fire at your enemy, at least aim for its leader! Instead you target the one who taught you everything you know!" he snarled at them - hoping his words would find one in particular. He was quite aware of  _whose_ army was prone to stealth ambushes like this, after all.

Almost if on queue, Claude appeared from where he had been positioned, the same annoying smirk Dimitri remembered cemented on his face. "Ah, would you look at this? The disgraced King of Faerghus, washed up and full of inspiring words. In reality we all would've _loved_ if you had been the one hit, but seeing as our dear teacher chose you upon her return, that makes her just as liable for your crimes."

Dimitri aimed his lance in Claude’s direction. “You!” he nearly roared.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll retreat at once!" Lysithea hissed from beside him, though she faltered slightly when Claude sent her the coldest of glares.

"Milord... Byleth isn't doing so hot," Sylvain spoke worriedly, and Dimitri was instantly at his side, not caring if the Leicester Alliance took a shot at him while he was distracted. The king's brow furrowed at the sight of the woman whose warmth had become addicting, her gentle pink cheeks a dangerous shade of white.

"A rather potent poison, and the arrow hit her right in the clavicle," Mercedes observed as she chewed her lip, having made her way over. Sure enough, an angry river of red dribbled through Byleth's clothing and down her arm. The woman herself was unconscious, her breathing weak.

”Byleth...” Dimitri whispered, his hand settling on her cheek. Even through his armor it felt stone cold. Whatever Claude’s army had lodged in her system, it was exceedingly ending her life with every passing second.

”No! I just got you back! You can’t just die like this, Byleth!” Dimitri pled as he cupped her face in his hands, but his words fell on deaf ears. 

“The Alliance is advancing!” Ingrid shouted, and Mercedes motioned for Sylvain to set Byleth on the ground.

”We have a battle to win,” she said in her motherly tone when Dimitri opened his mouth to protest. “Go. I will tend to her. I studied antidotes for this strain of venom and have some in my stock.”

Dimitri thought he may sob outright in relief. “Mercedes... thank you,” he breathed, giving Byleth one last look before he stood to his feet and retrieved his previously discarded lance.

Byleth was their tactician and battle mastermind, but he would make do to win this in her stead - all for her sake.

When had the woman in question become something, _someone_ so dear to him? Once upon a time, a measly half-decade ago, she had been his advisor and elder by just a few years - guiding both him and his house at the Officer’s Academy in the art of battle. He and his peers had held nothing but great respect for her, seeing as she had saved the lot of them a number of times and had prepared them for the trials they would face in the years to come.

But then, Byleth had vanished into thin air - and for the longest time the entirety of the monastery had presumed her dead.

Then, the war had begun between the three countries of Fodlan.

Byleth had materialized once again just a short year after - claiming that stasis through time had been the culprit of her absence, which explained her lighter hair and the fact that she hadn’t aged a day. She had sworn loyalty to him and his kingdom, however, even if that meant coming face to face with Edelgard and Claude as enemies - two people both of them had once held dear.

Nights upon nights of planning strategies, followed by downing bottles of piss-poor wine while informing her on the hell that had been the past five years, and Dimitri had begun to see Byleth less as a figure of authority and more as the woman she was - tender, beautiful, and full of _hope_.

Before he knew it, he was completely smitten with her. He knew such feelings were pointless; Byleth would never see him as anything more than the naive young man she had once taught, the broken king with a lust for blood and revenge.

But she was everything he had - and he would do _anything_ to protect her.

”Die!” the king bellowed as the blade of his lance met Claude’s bow. Both were crafted of dragonstone, and the blow threw the both of them back a few feet.

”Ha! As if I’d let you attack me so easily,” Claude taunted, rounding on and firing at Dimitri, who barely dodged the spiritual arrow. “Do you think our dear teacher regrets choosing your house all those years ago, King Dimitri? The pristine and picturesque Prince of Faerghus, now nothing more than a murderous husk,” he continued, tutting in pity. “And now she may die for your sake - at least I would’ve done everything in my power to ensure her health and safety.”

”SHUT UP! You know nothing!” Dimitri roared, stabbing at the opposing lord and nicking his shoulder as he attempted to retreat. Claude seemingly ignored the minor injury, choosing instead to fire a hail of arrows into the air, a few of which lodged their way into Dimitri’s armor.

All around them, the armies of Faerghus and Leicester fought, many former friends and allies taking each other on until the lesser fell. Dimitri’s eye would wander to the spot where Mercedes had begun tending to Byleth, and without even realizing it, he and Claude were slowly inching their match in said direction.

The thrill of battle was a familiar drug to the king, his attacks becoming more and more powerful as Claude continued to push back. It was only a matter of time before the leading lord had fallen to his knees, an array of scarlet surrounding him. 

Dimitri stood over him, about to land the finishing blow when he heard it.

”Dimitri...”

The king’s single eye widened as he turned to face Byleth, now awake and weakly watching him from where her head lay on a makeshift pillow. Dimitri made a beeline for her, his hands once again resting on either side of her face.

”Byleth... thank the goddess,” he practically whimpered, stroking her slowly-pinkening cheeks. Byleth struggled to raise her hand, but smiled when she settled it against one of his own.

”Dimitri, end the battle... please,” she spoke, her voice quivering.

That caught him by surprise. He turned to glance at Claude, who was still struggling to remain upright, and returned his gaze to the woman. “Byleth, are you mad? His army nearly killed you! _He_ nearly killed you!”

Byleth simply continued staring at him, her fingers weakly squeezing at his armored ones. “End the battle, Dimitri,” she said again, more steadfast this time. “He is at a disadvantage - we must exact mercy.”

Dimitri studied her for a moment longer, his heart sinking when a familiar glossiness rose in her eyes. Loathe as he was to admit it, Byleth still cared for the students she no longer supported directly, and Claude had been one of her most devoted. Should Dimitri kill him, she likely would never forgive him.

”Well?” he curtly directed at the lord as he turned to face him, “You heard Byleth. Retreat now while you have a chance. I can’t promise you’ll have another,” he spat. Claude looked visibly surprised, which in of itself was out of the ordinary.

”...Teacher?” he questioned hoarsely, rising to his feet with much effort. His confusion shifted into determination, and he reached for his bow before hobbling away. The rest of his army soon followed, the wounded quickly being carted away on wagons and stretchers. Dimitri recongized some of them as his former peers.

”Dimitri,” Byleth spoke, trying to capture his attention once again. Once she had it, the woman smiled warmly. “I’m proud of you. Thank you.”

The king let out a shaky breath as his forehead came to rest against hers, and thankfully Mercedes didn’t seem to mind the interaction as she continued working, bless her.

”Don’t scare me like that again, Byleth,” Dimitri breathed, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. “What would I do if I lost you again?”

”You would carry on,” Byleth answered, her eyelashes brushing against his skin. “I would only hope you would show mercy for my sake... and then for the sake of those who deserve it. You’re so good, Dimitri. I _know_ you are.”

Dimitri was at a loss for words. How... how could someone have so much faith in him despite everything he had done? 

The king felt his throat constricting as something like _love_ threatened to erupt from his chest.

Was that what this was? Love?

”Byleth, I...” he swallowed thickly, but was interrupted by Dedue, who wanted to inform him on the wounded and inquire their next move.

”Go,” Byleth urged him, but not before turning to softly kiss the palm of his hand. “I’ll catch up when I’m able.” And, knowing it would get him moving, Byleth grinned at him coyly, as though to say she would be just fine and that he didn’t need to worry.

But he would worry regardless, he thought as he made his way to where his comrades had set up their makeshift war table. Not many had managed to chip away at the ice that had formed around the young king’s heart, and even those fortunate few knew to keep their distance.

But Byleth, so warm and bright, had melted her way through and made a home there. Soon, winning the war had nothing to do with revenge, but instead the kindling hope that they could share their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Dimitri is whipped
> 
> In all seriousness it comes from the main theme - the sample track we have so far very much describes Dimitri and whatever the hell he faces ingame, so yeah xD


End file.
